


desire.

by Jayde_Spell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben loves Rey, Bruises, F/M, OR IS IT, One-Sided Relationship, The Force, Unrequited Love, ben’s a poet when he isn’t crazy, poem, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Spell/pseuds/Jayde_Spell
Summary: If you need to bite, dear,Make sure you use all your teeth.I’ve never left a mark on my bodyIncomplete.





	desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Beta’d. Please be gentle. (: 
> 
> I think Ben’s cute when he isn’t being a dick. U can’t tell me he isn’t writing angsty poetry about Rey. CMon

I need something  
To dig into.  
Somewhere to sink  
My teeth in. 

If you need to bite, dear,  
Make sure you use all your teeth.  
I’ve never left a mark on my body  
Incomplete. 

If you’re to use two hands, do be sure,  
To squeeze bruises into my pale arms. 

You once said that you weren’t a fan  
Of my dark hair  
And dark eyes  
And that you had wished you didn’t  
Know me at all.  
But how can you say that, sweetheart,  
When I’ve come to know the feeling  
Of your hand, your lovely and small hand, within my own?

The force beneath our connection  
Leaves me shaking most severe.  
Most nights after our unfortunately unfortunate encounters  
I dig my fingers in my hair  
Out of frustration not out of “misplaced” desire. 

I’d like to come to know  
The feeling of your body and soul all over my own.  
It’s a little repetitive,  
wouldn’t you say my darling Rey,  
The way our bond continues to ebb and flow?  
Honey, it’s downright growing.  
Reaching beyond galaxies and planets unknown. 

I’ve no friends to speak of  
And no relatives to mention.  
But you, my heart, my equal, are everything.  
Even when fate deigns you as nothing.  
Do not believe it.  
There can only be you, and me.  
Us against the rest.  
Rest and take no mind, love. I’ll see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Like? Little different than my new norm lol.


End file.
